Life Goes On
by DriftInsanity
Summary: After running away from a science facility, Piers wonders if surviving was a terrible idea. Its five years later. Life has moved on and most likely everyone forgotten him. because he was considered dead. But, what happens when he meets up with his Captain again and exactly how will things turn out for the two? PiersxChris, yaoi. Rated M for Language and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Post Resident Evil 6.

Summary: Post Resident Evil 6. After running away from this science facility, Piers wonders if surviving was a terrible idea. Its five years later. Life has moved on and most likely everyone forgotten him because he was declared dead. But, what happens when he meets up with his Captain again and exactly how will things turn out for the two? PiersxChris, yaoi.

So there isn't enough Chris/Piers pairings. I decided to write one because the ending seriously irked me. I wasn't happy with a variety of things, soooo I decided to start something of my own. I'm actually pretty hesitant because I'm not sure how I want to steer this story just yet, but we'll see….hopefully.

Most people start out with Chris Redfield. I decided to start out with Piers. Let the fun begin.

Ps. I think a whole lot, but writing seems to make things difficult for me.

Chapter 1 – The Start of a Life

It's been five years since the day he died. He sat down in the chair next to the window, looking out into the rain. The rain pelted down hard against the window as he starred out of it aimlessly. Life always goes on no matter what happens.

What happened 5 years ago, was now in the past. No one knew of his existence except for the ones after him. Piers Nivans was alone in this world. He can't trust anyone because they'll just take him back to the facility and be treated like a test subject.

At the mere thought, Piers started to grow a bit anxious. Not being able to trust anybody, and worrying about your life all the time is stressful. Piers got up and went into the bathroom to prepare for his departure. Piers splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flawless. All of his scars and mutation was gone. The only exception was that his left eye was a golden hue rather than blue. He remembers major events, but he can never remember the small things. For example, he remembers how to drive and shoot, but he doesn't have the slightest clue of his birth date. He even remembers going to China and his captain, but he doesn't remember all of the details of the mission. Every night he is constantly haunted by the memories of what happened after his death so he never worries about what happened before. Besides, why worry about it when everyone already moved on and forgotten about you?

He took out the pistol that was in his black back pack and studied it for a moment. It was a Berreta 21. It was the only weapon he could easily steal. Piers snorted for a moment just thinking about the theft.

A man from the military resorting to robbery and theft…

That's something you don't see every day. He put the gun back into his back pack. He won't need it in the next couple of hours, especially since he planned on driving. He pocketed his pocket knife and pulled his jacket and backpack on. He put on his sun glasses as he walked out of the motel room and was greeted with the crisp autumn air and rain. He walked to his car and got inside once he opened it. He started the car up and waited for it to heat up for a bit. It was an old car. It was a 1998 ford. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

Piers planned on driving till he ran out of gas. Sadly the car's engine died before he was even close to empty.

"Dammit!" Piers hit against the steering wheel out of frustration and sat there for a bit. He looked around and saw that he made it to another town. It was a suburban area. Cars in garages, white picket fences, organized houses, the entire area screamed perfection. There's definitely no cheap motel around here for him to crash. It was getting close to night so he has to think fast. Piers noticed that it stopped raining for the moment.

He has two choices: walk until he can find a place to stay or move his car and hide in it for the night….hopefully it doesn't rain anymore. Piers looked down at his watch and saw that it was getting close to 7 o clock. Piers sighed to himself. Hopefully, he is able to push the car into a forest area and hide for the night. He opened his backpack and pulled out a case. He opened it and found 20 syringes. He was able to steal these before he escaped from the facility. This is what's keeping him sane. Piers figured out a while ago that he can go without an injection for as long as two weeks. He looked up at the evening cloudy sky. He contemplated on whether he should take it now or wait for tomorrow. Sleeping on the initial effects seemed to be a better experience than enduring them while he was awake.

He took out one of the syringes and looked down at his right arm. Five years ago, he looked like a monster. But now, now he looks like an average human with multi colored eyes. His right arm wasn't the transfigured nightmare that they discovered when they first retrieved him for their facility. His face wasn't the nightmares that use to haunt him every night when he went to sleep.

No matter what, in the end, he still felt like a monster on the inside.

All of the emotions are still too raw for him to simply forget about it anyways. That's why he doesn't think twice about the past. At least, he try his best not to think about anything. You can't simply attach or grow another human arm, so they gave him a mechanical one. A mechanical arm that's integrated with his nervous system. From what he could understand of the little information he was able to get from them, the arm was slowly growing and integrating with his heart. The substance in each syringe was designed to help his adjustment to the arm and counterbalance the mutation in his body. But sadly, the antibiotic has some major side effects which Piers is slowly figuring out. They were able to somewhat perfect it just recently. Thinking back, he may have tried to escape too early. But would he have another chance to escape?

He smiled apathetically to himself. He's thinking too much again.

He injected himself with the syringe without any hesitation. He closed the case and put everything back into his bag. He left his bag in the passenger side and got out of the car. He surveyed the area and found a small wooded area a little ways back. He looked at the time again.

7:10pm

That'll definitely be a good spot for the night. The sun already set, and the streets lights started to turn on. He made sure that his car wasn't in park and went to start pushing it up the road. It was quite difficult and exhausting because he had to switch between steering and pushing. Piers was only able to push his car a few yards because his heart started to race too much and his vision started to blur a bit.

"This is useless!" He slammed the door shut out of frustration. He leaned his back against the car, trying to catch his breath. "I don't remember moving a car this small could be so difficult." He sighed irritably and tried to keep his emotions calm. He doesn't want to cause a scene by destroying and torching the car. Then they would definitely find him.

He looked down at his hands and saw that they were shaking. "Just my luck. Side effects are kicking in earlier than expected." He turned around to get into the car when a big surge of pain went through his head.

"_He seems to be doing well with the treatment we've administered to him, but his arm… his arm is slowing the process down tremendously. We won't get any promising results quickly if it's slowing the process down."_

"_Well then get rid of it!"_

"_G-get r-rid of it sir?"_

"_I didn't stutter! He's long overdue. The chairman was very generous when he gave us an extension. Get rid of his arm and I'll do the rest."_

Piers supported himself with his hand on the top of the car as images and voices flashed through his head. 

"Um, excuse me… do you need any help?" Piers turned around and spotted a blonde hair female. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her skin was slightly paled. Her face was laced with caution and distrust.

Who trust a guy with sun glasses on at night?

His head was pounding and his heart was still racing. This was definitely a situation he didn't want to handle at the moment. He took a deep breath and responded, "I was passing through and my-" Piers groaned in pain as darkness consumed his vision.

_All he could hear was his screams and felt something hot piercing through his shoulder. He can slightly hear a chain saw in the background over his screams for what seemed like a long period of time. The pain seemed to go on forever. All of a sudden, he couldn't feel anything at all. No pain, no noise, he felt and heard nothing. Maybe he was dead? Maybe he was dead… that's definitely something he was looking forward to._

Piers woke up with a jolt. He felt his heart racing as he looked around the room he was in. Eventually he was able to calm it down. He sat in a king size bed underneath a variety of covers. His arm felt a bit soar but he felt nothing else.

An alarm went off in his head when he realized that he couldn't find his back pack. He probably left it in the car. He jumped out of bed just to see that the backpack was right next to the bed. Piers relaxed for a moment. If he left now, then he could be able to sneak off without anyone noticing.

Wait, where was he?

He noticed that there was a large variety of pictures all over the walls of the room. All the pictures were in picture frames and neatly placed on the wall. The frames were a dark brown, just like the bed he was originally on. The bed was ornately detailed with the carvings on the head and foot board of the bed.

He slipped his backpack on and walked over to one of the pictures. He saw the blonde in a white dress and a guy that was kissing her on the cheek. It must've been their wedding day. The guy in the picture looked awfully like Chris Redfield. Piers snorted to himself. "I must be going crazy."

The door opened and the blonde appeared with a tray with soup and some type of juice. "Oh! Good, you're awake. I was so worried when you passed out. Are you alright? I wasn't sure what you like so I safely assumed that chicken noodle soup and some apple juice would be fine for you to eat." She raised the tray indicating that it was meant for him.

Piers stared at her for a moment and responded, "My apologies, but I'm not really hungry right now." Besides, he hates apple juice, and eating was definitely a bad idea for him at the moment. Eating right after injection will definitely worsen the side effects. Piers tried giving her an apologetic smile. "But I appreciate the offer." Piers looked down at the picture again.

She put the tray down on the bed and walked over to the picture. She smiled, "That's my husband. He's at work right now, so I had to carry you up the steps all by myself. So you're going to eat, or I will force the food down your throat."

Piers stepped back for a moment and swallowed. "Eh… I should be going."

She jabbed a finger into his chest. "It won't be that bad! I'm not going to hurt you." She grabbed him arm and dragged him to the bed. Her warm soft hand contacting his skin made him jump for a moment.

It's been so long since the last time someone cared.

She sat him down and gave him the tray. She sat down next to him and said, "Hi, my name is Jill. What's yours?"

Piers frowned trying to think of a way out of this. "Wouldn't your husband be furious if he found another man in your bed?"

Jill laughed for a moment and responded, "He already knows that you're here. He's coming home as we speak. Don't change the subject, you owe me a name."

"Eh…my name is…Joseph."

Jill smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Joseph." Piers took a closer look at her now and noticed that she had her hair out this time around. She had on blue pajama pants and a blue penguin t-shirt. Jill noticed him starring and said, "It's so cool that you have different color eyes."

Piers practically smacked himself in the face when he noticed that he didn't have his sunglasses on. "Where are my glasses?" He almost knocked over the tray of food when he tried standing up.

Jill grounded him on the bed, "Woah, take it easy. What are you talking about?"

"When you first met me, I had sun glasses on. Where are they?" Piers needed those glasses. No one must see his eyes. It's the only way they are able to track him. Who else have a golden colored eye color?

"Oh. They are downstairs on the living room's coffee table. I can-"

Piers sat the tray of food to the side and got up to exit. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, but I have to go. I stayed here for far too long." He briskly left the room so that she wouldn't try and stop him.

"Ma'am!? I'm not that old!" Jill came running out of her bedroom. "Where are you going? It's too dark out there, and your car is totaled."

Piers made his way down the steps and looked around for his sun glasses. "I'm sure I can figure something out…"

"Why are you in such a hurry anyways? You didn't even eat anything." Jill ran and got in front of him. "What are you so scared of?"

Piers averted his gaze from the slightly shorter female and responded, "I'm not scared of anything, I rather not be a burden." Piers spotted his sunglasses and grabbed them to put them on.

Jill grabbed his arm before he could put on his sunglasses. "It's night time. You don't need sunglasses."

Piers ripped his arm away from her and said, "Does it really matter!?" Piers took a deep breath to calm himself for a moment. "I thank you for your hospitality but I really have to go."

Piers heard the front door open suddenly. "Hello!? I'm home!" Piers eyes widened.

That voice….

"Had to work some overtime today. My boss finally let me go." Piers can only hear his voice because his back was facing the front door.

Please don't let it be him…

He heard the front door slam shut. Jill looked around Piers and walked past him to her husband. Piers heard her kiss him quickly. "Chris! Thank goodness you're here. Tell him that it's too dangerous to go out there so late at night."

I don't want him to see me like this… I don't want him to view me as the monster that I am…

Chris laughed. "Hey, sorry if my wife nagged you to death. She has a tendency of doing that a lot to people, especially me."

Jill glared at Chris for a moment. "I guess you won't be having dinner tonight. But I'm serious."

Captain….

It seemed like Chris took the hint. "All jokes aside. At least stay the night. You already passed out in front of my house, at least sleep somewhere more comfortable inside of my house. My name is Chris Redfield. What's yours?"

Life really does move on doesn't it?

Piers was brought back to reality when he realized that he, Chris Redfield – his former captain, was asking him a question.

That's right. He doesn't know that Piers is still the monster from five years ago. He doesn't even know that Piers Nivans still exist. He is happy and married. Besides, he's supposed to be dead to the world. Piers Nivans does not exist anymore.

Piers turned around and watched all the color drain from his face. Piers offered a fake smile and responded, "My name is Joseph. It's nice to meet you Chris."

"I-it's n-nice to meet you too."

Oh yeah! Did you like it? Review, comment, like, fav. I guess I should start the next chapter. This is a Piers/Chris fanfic. So don't leave me yet lol . Well, I know grammatical issues but I honestly don't have a beta.

Next chapter will have more of both sides. This is just the introductory.

Here is the Official Summary: Pier Nivans escaped from a facility that held him captive as an experiment for the last five years. Piers wonders if surviving the horrible incident five years ago was a mistake or not. He was declared dead five years ago and everyone moved on a forgotten about him. What happens when he finds his Captain again and figured out that he is married? Already five years later his Captain moved on and already started another life. How does this make Piers feel and exactly why is it important to him? Lots of betrayal, heartbreak, and many others things are in store for the future. Keep reading to find out.

(Oh yeah, I plan on updating once a month. So maybe around December 1st, there should be another chapter…maybe 2 .)


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi. I don't own Resident Evil. If I did, I would've done things much differently.

So let me start off by saying, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

Here's the thing, I like to be complicated, so, here is a few **key points** that you, as a reader, should have to keep in mind.

The _italicized texts_ are thoughts.

The _italicized texts_ that's starts with ~- and ends with -~ are flashbacks.

There will be lots of thoughts and flashbacks throughout the entire story.

Now you can skip my mindless rant and start the chapter.

So here is another chapter. Warning you guys now, you will see some grammatical errors. Even though I try my best to reread my chapters at least three times before posting, I seem to miss some grammatical mistakes. Grammar is definitely not my forte.

Chapter 2 – Tongue Tied

Ever experience time stopping all of a sudden? As in all of a sudden, all of the air in the room is drained, and everything around you just stops moving? Chris Redfield starred at the man in front of him.

Piers Nivans…

Chris lost Piers five years ago. He was there for the memorial service. He was there when Piers injected himself with the poison. He was there when he sacrificed himself for his captain. Many nights afterwards, Chris always wondered to himself, why me? He wasn't anyone special. As a matter of fact, he was definitely a pain to a variety of people's backside. He already lived his life and had his fair share of experiences, but why would Piers Nivans sacrifice himself for his own captain? Chris Redfield, his captain, nothing more. Doesn't he have family to go back to? Chris shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. He buried this a long time ago and he vowed to never open that door ever again. He has to move on in his life. Piers Nivans is dead and thinking about it will only tear him apart.

It's just one night with Joseph. Highly doubt it can be that complicated having a guy resembling Piers sleeping in his house.

After a moment, Chris caught himself starring in disbelief at the man before him. Chris cleared his throat and said, "Um, I can prepare the living room for you if you like. The sofa comes out as a bed, so… we don't mind you staying the night at all."

Piers looked away and responded, "Yeah… thank you. That would be great actually. Thanks for all your help."

"No problem." Chris hopped up the stairs in order to get things prepared. Jill followed behind him.

"Hey Chris…"

Chris stopped in front of the hallway cabinet and opened it up to find some bed sheets.

Without facing Jill he responded, "Yeah…"

He reached to the top shelf in order to get the sheets for the pull out sofa downstairs. It's getting cold and most likely these will warm him up. "Are you okay?"

Chris turned towards his wife and smiled. _It's probably karma, destiny or some shit messing with his head. _Chris gave Jill a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm fine. I can handle things from here. I don't have work tomorrow, so I should be okay for the rest of the night."

Jill smiled. "Well he absolutely refuses to eat for some reason. I tried making him soup and he practically ran away from me afterwards. Maybe you can get him to eat."

Chris laughed. "Maybe he isn't hungry."

Jill glared at Chris. "Good night chum bucket. I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning, so you'll have to find your own breakfast."

"I'm sure I can figure something out."

Jill snorted, "Oh alright. There some soup in the pot in the kitchen. Don't wake me unless the world is ending." Jill smiled and retired into their bedroom.

Chris turned back towards the stairs with the blankets in his hands. Chris is going to figure out everything about Joseph. He has to find out more information about him. Because it's going to drive him nuts if he leaves tomorrow without knowing any inkling of who he was.

Piers sat on the couch in the living room. There was silence in the room because Chris and Jill went upstairs. He could hear whispers but he wasn't paying it any attention.

_What has he gotten himself into?_

This is bad. He wanted to run away from everything. He didn't want to be reminded of the past. He didn't want to think of the past. How long has he been married? Piers never recalled him ever having a wife. His captain….married? Piers can endure a lot of torture but his captain seeing him as a monster is the only thing he can't endure.

_Calm down, he doesn't know that it's you. Remember, you're dead. He has moved on with his life. There's nothing you can do about it. You've been forgotten. The last thing you want to do is disrupt his happiness. _

…_I need to get out of here._

"Nervous about something?" Piers jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind him. Chris walked over to the sofa with blankets in his hands. Chris smiled and looked down at Piers' shaking knee.

Piers stood up to avoid showing the obvious panic he was experiencing right now. "I'm fine.

Chris placed the blankets in the reclining chair and started taking the cushions off the sofa in order to pull out the bed. "Your name is Joseph right?"

Piers shoved his hands in his pocket in order to calm himself. "That's correct."

"Heard from my wife that you broke down in front of our house. Are you visiting family in the area? "

"No. I was just passing through." Piers watched as Chris pulled the bed from the sofa with one easy pull. Piers noticed that Chris was wearing a white button up tucked into his jeans and shoes. He could see that the man hasn't lost a single ounce of muscle because Piers was still able to see his figure through his shirt. Piers looked away for a moment. _Quite gawking at the guy. His wife must've dressed him this morning because Chris never seemed like the 'white button up shirt tucked into his pants' type of guy. He probably did told me that he was married and I forgot because of the incident. _After thinking about it, Piers only saw his captain in military uniform and never civilian clothing. _What was his life like before he met me? _Piers tried to reassure himself that he probably was briefed about Chris' previous missions and his history, but he doesn't remember a thing about it. He doesn't remember anything except his time with his captain out in the battle field.

"Well this isn't the best bed in the world, but it's better than being passed out in the cold." Chris looked up and saw that Joseph wasn't really listening. It looked like he was looking off in the distance, maybe thinking. "Hey, earth to space to Joseph." _He's in my house wearing sunglasses._ Chris walked up to Joseph and reached up to remove his sunglasses.

Piers grabbed ahold of his sunglasses. "I rather keep them on."

Chris smirked. "Relax. You don't need to wear them inside the house."

"But…" Piers looked away. "I don't want you to see my eyes."

Chris frowned. "Are you blind?"

Piers looked up. "N-no! I didn't mean that-"

Chris quieted him with a finger placed on his mouth. "I'm sure I've seen worse. Most likely, you had a long day. So you should relax. The first step to that is taking these things off." Chris slowly took his sunglasses off. Once they were off, Piers slowly opened his eyes. Piers looked into his captain's eyes.

Then all of a sudden Chris started to laugh.

Surprised by the reaction, Piers went to grab his sunglasses back. Chris held Piers with his left hand and used his right hand to keep his sunglasses out of reach. "I knew taking them off was a bad idea. Give them back!"

Chris laughter died quickly and said, "I wasn't laughing at you Joseph, I was just shocked that you were being bashful for having two different eye colors. What's wrong with that?"

Piers glared at Chris for a moment. "Give them back dammit!" Piers tried getting around Chris to get to his glasses, but Chris wrapped his arm around his waist and held him with a tight grip. Piers sighed out of frustration when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

_I need them…they can't find out that I'm here…_

"Calm down, I'll get them back to you tomorrow morning when you're on your way out of the door." Chris looked at Joseph and realized that he was able to take a closer look at him. He looked exactly like Piers. The resemblance was too perfect. His hair, the facial features, everything. Joseph wasn't looking at him, but everything about him reminded him of Piers.

_What would happen if they found his captain? What if they destroyed everything because of him? His home, his wife, all of his happiness?_

Without thinking, Chris ran a hair through Joseph's hair and lifted his head to look into his eyes. Chris wasn't sure what he was looking for honestly. What would you do if you saw someone, that was supposed to be dead, standing in your living room? _But it's Joseph, he isn't Piers. _Maybe it was hope, or maybe it was all the pain that Chris kept to himself looking for some type of closure, or maybe some answer to an unknown question. Or maybe, Chris just wanted to simply enjoy and appreciate his presence. He may not be Piers, but he definitely looked like him.

Piers noticed how close they were and realized that he couldn't move. All of a sudden he felt trapped, like he couldn't do anything. Panic seized through him.

~-_He could hear himself breathing heavily as he ran down a narrow corridor. Trying to get away from them. He'd do anything in order to get the hell out of here. He felt something stab his back and a surge of electricity spread across him. He fell to the ground and felt pain overwhelm him as he felt his muscles spasm. He couldn't move. He felt trap. No matter how many times he tried running away, they always found a way to find him-~_

Piers pushed against Chris really hard. "Let go!" Chris dropped him from the unexpected shout. Piers fell to the floor from the harsh push. _He didn't want to go back. He never wants to go back. He just wants to be left alone. Why can't they leave him alone?_

Chris watched as how Joseph curled up into a ball when he backed himself up against the wall. _What the hell? _Chris walked up to Joseph trying to figure out a way to calm the guy.

This definitely isn't normal. "Joseph…?"

Chris could hear him mutter and repeating, "I don't want to go back, I don't want to go back."

Chris hesitated at first and decided to place a hand on Joseph shoulder. "Joseph…" It seemed like he couldn't hear him, so Chris shook him a bit. "Hey, it's alright." Chris honestly wasn't too sure what to say, but seeing the guy scared as hell like this was starting to freak himself out. "You don't have to go back… You're safe now and…" Nothing was getting through with the kid. Chris looked around a thought for a moment. He doesn't want to wake his wife up and disturb her with this. Chris looked down at the figure before him.

He reminded him so much of Pier.

If only he was able to save him then.

Without thinking he said, "You don't have to be so scared, I'm here with you Piers."

Before he was able to correct his mistake, Joseph looked up at Chris with obvious fear in his eyes. Chris paused for a moment, scaring he might scare the living hell out of the guy again. Before he could say anything else, Joseph pounced on him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Chris fell back and Joseph clung on him to him like his life depended on him. His entire body was quivering from fear and his face was in neck. He could feel the tears from his eyes staining his shirt. _What the hell has he done to get himself into this situation?_ Chris wasn't too sure what was happening. Everything was happening too fast. Chris carefully placed his hands on his head and his waist.

"I don't want to go back there anymore…"

….Piers.

Chris woke up in his reclining chair with the morning sky shining through the blinds of the window. He sat up to look at the sleeping form on the sofa bed. Looking back on yesterday, Chris was able to paint a clearer picture of the entire situation.

_This guy reacted when I called him Piers. So…. What the hell does that mean?_

Piers –er- rather Joseph was sleeping peacefully at the moment. Chris looked over at the clock and saw that it was going on 6 o' clock in the morning. Jill was going to be awake for work soon.

_Piers is that really you?_

But that doesn't make any sense. They had a funeral.

-_I was the one who found his body!_

He went back. They went back… BSAA went back.

_I fuckin identified his body and I fuckin buried him so stop screwing with yourself._

Chris placed his hands on his face trying to sort his thoughts out. Screwing around with his emotions will only make him weak. He wasn't able to save Jill that one time and he couldn't even save Piers from sacrificing himself. Chris looked up at the sleeping form and couldn't take it anymore.

He needed some air.

He walked upstairs to change his clothing into something more comfortable.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, he found Jill walking out of the shower. She smiled at him. "Good Morning. You're up early."

Chris went to his dresser to find some sweatpants. "I didn't get much sleep yesterday…but I slept more than I usually do." Chris started to unbutton his shirt but stop when he felt Jill come from behind him to unbutton it herself.

Jill smiled and took his shirt off completely, "You look exhausted." She kissed him on the cheek as he turned around to face her.

Chris mumbled, "…I am tired."

Jill smiled for a bit and replied, "Go take a nap or go to sleep for a bit. I'm sure Joseph won't be up for another few hours."

…_Piers._

Jill raised herself with her toes and kissed Chris on the lips.

…_You're only beating yourself up! Hold yourself together dammit!_

Jill pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "Get some sleep babe. You look exhausted." She slap him on the butt, waking Chris up from his thoughts. "I might have to work late tonight, so don't have too much fun without me."

And just like that, she was out the door, leaving Chris alone to his thoughts…

Okay, I hope you like it! 3 3 Cuz I wasn't too sure if I wanted to post this or not. So review, tell me what you like, what you don't like. I'm really harsh on myself, so I say the entire thing is bad, but I put a lot of thought into it. Well, there might be another update around December 22 hopefully. I might post another chapter earlier.

Read and Review. Reviews inspire me to write.

Happy Holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

Because of so many reviews, I felt obligated to continue.

Chapter 3

_~ It was cold. The place was poorly lit. He was covered in sweat and felt a chill run down his spine. Body shivering uncontrollably. Couldn't keep his hands and arms still. Head was spinning from the drugs that they injected into his system. Piers took a deep breath to try and calm himself down but he couldn't. He had a pistol in his right hand. The new mechanical one they recently attached to his arm. They were testing him… watching him go through a series of tests in order to see if he was fit to be considered their perfect design. Everyday Piers met a variety of victims and each one had a short life span in this facility. Piers felt himself slowly losing his sanity throughout it all. _

_Why can't they just let him die? That's all he wants. He doesn't want to suffer anymore._

_He gripped his gun with both hands and slowly walked throughout the hallways. All he had to do was find the door out of this hell hole. What's the point anyways? If he found the way out of this one, they will just insert more drugs into him and stick him in another. He stopped when he heard a low growl and footsteps around the corridor he was about to enter. He slowly approach and stopped at the corner to peek around to see what was waiting for him. He could see the dark silhouette of the creature. The problem with this facility, was that you never see what the monsters look like unless you were about to die. They always lurk about in the hallways, waiting for some dumb idiot to stumble across them to be served as dinner. _

_This isn't new for him. Go in, kill it, and find your destination. He was professionally trained for this task specifically. All he had to do was think back to his BSAA training, and he will be fine. He held up his gun as the beast was idly looking away from him. Piers grabbed a firmer grip on his gun. The room swayed a bit as he tried to focus for a head shot. He pulled the trigger once he was able to get ahold of himself. All he could hear was the click of the gun. No fire rang out, nothing. Piers looked down at the gun, realizing that it was empty. He looked up and noticed that the creature located him and his position. Without thinking twice, Piers turned around and started running. _

_He had to find a hiding place, and fast._

_The beast made a loud growl and ran after him in full sprint. He could hear its footsteps getting closer. Piers made a sharp right turn and waited for the beast to pass him. The beast past the corridor he tried to hide in and stopped abruptly to try and sniff the air. Piers heart was pounding in his heart and chest. From what he could see, the beast could eat him as a snack. His heart rate didn't decrease and only increased as panic consumed him. He wasn't as flexible and strong like before. As a matter of fact, Piers was nothing like he was before. Piers chest felt congested and he couldn't breathe right. Then all of a sudden pain surge through his chest. It felt like his mechanical arm was trying to pry into his chest._

_Of all times, it had to be now. _

_The beast turned around locating Piers easily from the whimpers he was making from the pain. Piers looked up to see the red eyes pierce through him. _

_This is it._

_This is how it all ends._

_The beast lunged at Piers making a loud growling sound. ~_

Piers jolted awake and sat up in the bed he was sleeping in. He was covered in sweat and holding his chest. He can feel the mechanical arm diffuse more into his shoulder and his chest. Piers labored breathes came out jagged as he tried to bring himself back down to earth. He covered his face with his hands.

He can't run away.

Piers looked around and found his sunglasses and his book bag. He put on his sunglasses and strapped the back pack on his bag. It wasn't raining outside. It was nice weather. He doesn't remember what happened to his jacket but, at the moment he could care less.

He needed to get out of here.

He just wanted to be left alone.

Somewhere where the nightmares won't follow….

Piers looked over at the coffee table and noticed that Chris' wallet was resting there. Before he knew it, he walked out the front door without thinking twice about it. _I'm sorry captain, but I wish you the best of luck in life. _Piers walked down the street trying to figure out what his next move is going to be.

Chris paced in his room trying to figure out what the hell he wanted from the guy that currently slept on his couch sofa. Chris wasn't too sure, what he wanted to do.

_What if he was wrong? What if this guy wasn't Piers and he was only fooling himself? What if…_

He got to stop with the questions. He just need to be direct and ask him straight out.

_But what if a repeat of yesterday happens again?_

Chris wasn't too sure what the hell happened the day before that caused Pi- or rather Joseph to freak out like that. Chris needed answers. This guy collapsed on his front yard for a reason dammit and he was going to figured it out one way or another. Chris looked out his window and noticed **that** guy leaving his house.

_I-is he running away?_

Well technically he isn't running away… Chris quickly put on his working boots and ran downstairs to try and catch the man that he has been thinking about all morning. Chris ran to the coffee table in order to get his wallet and noticed that it was missing.

_That son of a bitch._

Now he **had** to catch him. He ran outside started to run in order to catch the guy. But conveniently, a bus came and he was able to hop on it…_with his wallet. _

_Fuck!_

Chris ran back to the house and grabbed his keys to his pickup truck. He hopped into the truck and drove off in order to try and catch the bus. Because of the unexpected departure, he was only wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Chris sped up his truck trying to catch the bus. The only thing he could do for now is follow it until he got off.

_What the hell else he could do?_

The bus went through majority of the city when Piers finally thought it was appropriate enough to get off. Piers got off in a neighborhood area. Maybe he could get a car from around here. He needed to keep going so that they won't track him down. He looked behind himself and noticed two other men not so far behind him. Piers grew anxious for a minute.

_Maybe he's being paranoid…_

To be on the safe side, Piers turned down an alley.

Chris parked his pickup truck when he saw his target get off of the bus. Before he could get out of the car, two other individuals, from another car, got out and slowly headed towards the direction of his target. Chris got out of his pickup truck slowly observing the events in front of him. Has that car always been there? Or was it following the bus like he was? That's too much of a coincidence. He saw Joseph turn down an alley and the other two men followed. Chris sighed and slowly walked up to the alleyway in order to figure out what was going on. He peeked his head down there and heard them talking.

The shorter man smiled at Jospeh and said, "Thought you could run away from us Piers?"

The looked in Jos- or rather Pier's face was panicked. His eyes widened as he seemed to recognize the men.

"You already caused enough trouble. Now be a good boy and come with us before we have to force you to come with us." The taller guy cracked his knuckles preparing himself for a fight.

Piers backed up against the wall looking for a way out.

_Should I interfere?_

The shorter man explained, "The chairman will forgive the trouble you have caused us if you come with us peacefully." The man smiled eerily at Piers. "If not, then we have no choice but to take drastic measures."

_Chairman? Chairman of what? So I wasn't nuts! That is Piers! How the hell is he still alive? C_hris stepped out in the alleyway planning to help Piers out, but Piers pulled out a gun aiming at the shorter man. Chris jumped back into his hiding spot.

Both the smaller man and the taller one jumped back from the unexpected encounter. "I'm sick and tired of the chairman treating me like I'm some kind of sick and twisted pet for him."

Both of the men held their hands up. The smaller one gave Piers a wicked grin. "You can't kill us. You know that."

The taller one added, "You harm us, and there will be no one out there to save your ass from the chairman."

Piers frowned and responded, "Tell the chairman he can go fuck himself and leave me the hell alone." Chris jumped when he witnessed Piers shoot the two men.

Piers put the gun back into his pocket and stepped over the two men to get out of the alleyway. He needed to get out of there ASAP. He turned the corner and encountered Chris Redfield. The color drained from Piers face. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Chris grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car. He mumbled, "You stole my wallet." Chris tossed Piers into the truck and closed the door. He hopped into the driver side and drove off.

The car ride was….quiet. Very quiet.

It was about 45 minutes later when Chris decided to start the conversation. "Piers-"

"Don't call me that."

Chris looked over at him for a moment and asked, "Is it really you?"

Piers looked out the window and responded, "Does it matter?"

"Dammit!" Chris pulled the truck over to the side of the road. "Now is not the time to start playing this petty bullshit of a game. I need answers."

Piers turned and looked at his ex-captain. "Why? You were the one who kidnapped me! I was doing perfectly fine on my own. Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?"

_What? What the hell does that mean? Of course I care._

Chris looked over at Piers confusingly, "What the hell does that mean? Of course I care. Piers, I thought I lost you. And all of a sudden you show up on my front yard like nothing happened. And then, you shoot two men, and did I mention, you're still alive! Why are you jumping down my throat when I'm trying to help you!?"

"Help me? Help me!? You thought you lost me? You left me! You left me in some shit hole and got married! You left me behind to live on with your suburban happy life. Yes, I'm still alive! I'm obviously not dead, stupid. How the hell can I be dead when I'm still alive? I thought you, of all people, wouldn't give up on me. But, you did. Not only did you give up on me, but you moved on with your merry life without even thinking twice about me!"

_The kid definitely lost it. _

Piers got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. Chris took a deep breath and got out of his truck. He walked over to Piers to prevent him from going anywhere. "Leave me alone! I just want to be left alone. I don't want to think about any of this anymore." Piers tried getting past Chris but Chris wouldn't let him.

"Piers, I don't know what you're talking-"

"I said stop calling me that!"

Completely lost, Chris asked, "You want me to stop calling you… by your name?"

"I don't fucking exist anymore! So leave me alone and go on with your life."

Chris took a deep breath to calm his frustration. He didn't want to resort to this but Piers wasn't making any sense. He grabbed Piers by the shoulders and slammed him against the truck. "Listen here, kid. I don't know what crawled up your ass and I don't have a clue what you're talking about. You're not making any sense, at all. Stop screaming and yelling and calm the fuck down so that we can have a legitimate conversation."

Piers stopped and completely stood still.

"Now, I'm asking. Can you please, get back in the truck so that we can solve this and figure out what we're going to do about this entire situation?"

Piers stood there and glared at Chris for a moment. "…I'm not a kid."

Chris sighed in relief. "Fine."

"I'll go in the truck with you."

Chris sighed in relief and loosened his grip on Piers shoulders. Eventually he let them go.

Okay, another chapter. Wanna say, thank you for the reviews again lol. Sorry, this is long overdue. I do apologize. I haven't given up on this story at all. I have fun writing it. Hopefully you guys like it. Yep. So I hope the progress of the story is going smoothly. I don't want to quicken things and butcher stuff lol. Well there may be some grammatical mistakes. Read and review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for the delay, I couldn't get in the right mood to write this story, and listening to nothing but love and Disney songs definitely wasn't helping at all.)

I don't own Resident Evil.

Chapter 4

Chris has been driving for about an hour now and Piers haven't explained a thing. The car ride was completely silence. Piers looked over at his ex-captain.

_What was there to explain? _

He looked up at the sky, and noticed that it was cloudy. The sun was nowhere to be found. Piers looked out at the rear view mirror to see if anybody was following them.

He didn't necessarily have all the answers himself. He only remembers bits and pieces of things. Chris didn't seem as angry or frustrated as he was beforehand. Piers sighed. At least he was giving him time to think and talk.

_What exactly happened to him? _He remembers waking up in the lab, not being able to feel anything. But, all he could remember were bits and pieces and everything was a blur to him. He only remembers recent events more vividly. After freaking out on Chris earlier in the day, he at least deserved a rational explanation. _He's only worried….right? _

Piers looked down at his hands. "…I don't know where to begin."

"Fine… I'll start." Chris had his right hand on the steering wheel and the other supporting his face while he leaned against the door of the truck. "After the facility accident, I gathered a team to go back in order to see if I could find anything. I was…. I guess I was hoping to find you. The days after you sacrificed yourself were…very dark for me. I couldn't believe that I destroyed my whole entire team, and… my very own partner. Losing Jill was one thing, but after losing you…" Chris ran a hand through his head. "After losing you everything seemed to shut down on me. I just couldn't understand why you did it. I was only your captain. Not a childhood friend, a relative or a loved one. I was only your captain and you had no problem in sacrificing yourself. And, I always asked myself, why sacrifice yourself for me? So, I gathered a team together to go back to the facility in order to see if I could find anything interesting. We found your body. You were dead. We took you out of there in order to give you a proper burial." Chris slowed the truck to a stop and parked on the side of the road. "…I want to show you something."

Chris got out of the car and started walking towards the cemetery. Piers got out of the car and slowly followed. He looked up and saw a sign that said, "United Cemetery". Chris walked over to the grave that had Piers name engraved on it. Piers breath caught in his throat when he saw the grave tomb and the white flowers that were placed in a small vase, right on top of it. His name was engraved into the stone.

_He really is dead to the world._

Chris frowned as he looked down at the grave. "After I identified your body, we had a funeral for you. I watched the casket going in the ground and the entire time I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it." Chris swallowed hard, trying to keep the emotions downs and all of the millions questions that ran through his head. He looked up at Piers and pointed down at the grave. "If you're right here, then who the fuck did I bury? Don't you see, I never forgotten you. I don't know what convoluted or twisted story that's going through your head, but Piers, every day I come here and talk to you. I never moved on from your death not once. Every night, I have nightmares and dream about you. I just-"

-Piers leaned in and hugged Chris. He firmly wrapped his arms around his waist and Chris stood there awkwardly for a moment. Slowly, Chris wrapped his arms Piers and they hugged each other for a moment. It was quiet and simple. It was something Chris definitely needed in order to finally realize that this is real. This isn't a dream, or a nightmare. This is Piers, the Piers Nivans that he missed so much, finally in his arms. Actually hugging him, after thinking that he was dead throughout all these years.

Chris laughed as he pulled away. "I honestly don't care how you got here, but boy am I glad that you're alive. You better not leave me like that ever again."

Piers smiled momentarily and looked up at him. His captain really did miss him after all.

_For once being alive felt a little better after all this time._

That's when both Chris and Piers ducked when they heard a gun shock ricocheted off of a tree. Piers cursed at himself. Chris asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Piers grabbed Chris hand and started running through the cemetery. They needed to get out of there. A few more gunshot could be heard from behind them. Chris followed Piers.

Piers ran out of the cemetery through the back gates, and pulled Chris into the city. Piers stopped momentarily and Chris ran into him. Piers turned around and explained, "Chris… if you stick around, I'll only bring you trouble. This situation is probably bigger than you and me both combined together. I'm stuck… but if you stay, both you and your family might get in trouble. We can part ways now and-"

Chris growled and said, "Don't give me that bullshit. Follow me." Chris took Piers into town. The sky was still cloudy. Piers followed Chris into China town. There was a festival going on. People were dressed up in Kimonos, and women had their hair done. It was nice out, so there were a lot of people around. Stands of food, jewelry and other festivities were all over the place. Cherry blossoms were all over the streets and on the stands. Huge trees with cherry blossoms blooming all over were throughout the town. Piers felt uneasy but he went with it. He trusts Chris. He's the only person that he could trust right now.

On the other hand, Chris had no idea what he was doing, but he had to do something to get Piers to safety. He had to figure something out. Not entirely sure, but something had to be done. Chris looked back at Piers, "We need to get somewhere private."

The chairman looked down at the folder that contained Piers folder inside. He lightly tapped his pen on his desk and he read the impressive records that currently reside in his hands at the moment. Piers was the only person that was able to withstand and improve with the new virus that they created. Records show that he was outlasting and improving at a far faster rate than the other specimens they tried. He looked up at the female in front of him.

"Are you telling me that, we had him right at our fingertips in this facility and he somehow, miraculously escaped from here?"

The female responded nervously, "W-we're still investigating that as we speak. It's impossible to escape from this facility unless…"

"He received some kind of help." The chairman cracked his knuckles trying to wrap his head around the situation fully." So, afterwards, two of your people found him on the street and they still couldn't get him after cornering him in an alley?"

"That is correct, he shot both of them with a pistol it seems. But it seems like that he didn't get the memo where my men can't die. –well… they can't die from a gunshot."

"I don't care about your people." The female jumped and mumbled an apology. "Where is Piers right now?"

"My men lost him when they entered China town, east of the United Cemetery. He's made contact with his ex-captain and they're on the run as we speak."

The chairman looked out the window for a moment and sighed for a moment. He leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Since it's such a pain in the ass to catch him, maybe we can bring him to us rather than the other way around…"

"And… exactly how do we do this?"

The chairman smiles happily. "Simple, we either target his ex-captain, or we do something where he has no choice but to come to us."

"That…that doesn't explain anything at all."

The chairman got up and explained, "Don't worry about it. Can you show me to the labs where we keep the specimens and viruses?"

"U-um, sure." The woman gathered her belongings quickly and lead the way to their main laboratory.

_I'm sure he'll come around when I decide to start another zombie apocalypse just for the heck of it._

OMG, I finished the chapter. I think this is shorter than the others (sorry). Well, I decided to update this story more often rather than once a month. Once a month isn't working. It makes me procrastinate.

On a side note, who's the hottest? Leon? Chris? Jake? Or Piers? Please vote at:

toj3ns -yeah take out the spaces.

Lastly, um, people will come to light eventually. Hopefully you guys love this chapter. I'm not sure if you guys like how this story is going so far. A lot of unanswered questions… haha. And I hate dragging stories out. It kills me when I write. I just like writing the good stuff, BUT I'm trying to make a coherent story. Ha, so I'll stop babbling. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

So I was randomly searching stuff online and I came across an interesting post. Apparently Piers didn't lose his arm O.O I played the campaign in Chris' POV so honestly, I'm not sure because the entire time my mouth was open from shock and I was cringing from the awfulness of the entire situation….so I can't necessarily say what happened, after thinking about it. Also, last I remembered….it was Piers' left arm that was severed…. I ask my boyfriend and he was no help. But yeah, another chapter.

(It was his right arm. Found out through Google pics . )

Chapter 5

Piers closed the door behind him once they were in a motel room. He double locked the door and ran over the windows. He closed the blinds and turned on a small lamp. Then he sat Chris down on the side of the bed. Piers climbed on the bed, taking his back pack off, and sat crossed legged on the bed. He set his back pack on the bed and took off the grey t-shirt he was wearing.

Chris looked at him confusingly as he watched all of this play out in in front of him.

Piers looked up at Chris again and started, "I woke up in a facility where I'm not exactly sure where it is currently. I can't tell you the entire story because I only remember certain parts. " Piers took a deep breath and started talking again, "I remember waking up on a table somewhere being strapped down. I'm not sure what they were doing but, I sometimes have flashbacks and they usually fill me in what happened in the facility. I'm not sure why my memory is so fuzzy, but between me escaping from the place and meeting you , something happened which made me erase all of my memories of the place. Everything is so foggy to me. I remember you but I don't remember the small details. I remember the times we spent together in Edonia and China, and coming to get you when you decided to go MIA from BSAA, but I don't remember the minor details."

Chris arch a brow and asked, "What do you mean by minor details?"

Piers thought to himself for a moment because he wasn't all that sure himself. He was just guessing that there could be things that he doesn't remember but they weren't big enough for him to notice. "For example, I don't remember the name of the virus we were battling against, or I don't remember any of our comrades' names."

"But you remember me, you remember my name?"

Piers glared at Chris. "It's only fair that I remember the name of the guy I sacrificed myself for."

"Well…" Chris sighed. "That makes sense. Continue."

"Well, I was in pretty bad shape. I remember feeling the virus spreading over my body. I just know things after a while stopped functioning the way they were supposed to, and I felt slimy all over. They kept on poling needles into me and doing a lot of tests. I lost count after a while. I stopped caring after a while. I just wanted to die. What was the point in everything when I just kept on falling in and out of sleep all day? And being experimented on at their expense? But, one day, I apparently met the chairman. I only remember his voice and a female's voice. He was yelling at someone about something. I don't remember much, but all I do remember is that they decided to 'revamp' me, by making a brand new me. They cut off my arm because that was the main reason why they couldn't progress in their experimentation. My mutated arm would take over anything that was dispense into my body. Then they reapplied a mechanical arm, that didn't react well with my body at all. After injecting me with a billion syringes and excruciatingly slow days that probably eventually turned into weeks, I became to what I am today. I am still 'unstable'. Or so I heard from their conversations. I don't necessarily understand much of what they were talking about."

Piers, opened up his backpack and poured everything out of it. Out came out the handgun, some clips, a brown envelope, and a black plastic box. "This brown envelope supposedly explains everything about me. But I only understand certain parts of it, but majority of the times, I can never finish reading it before I have another flashback to the facility." Piers opened the black box and showed the leftover syringes he had left. "And this is what I have to inject myself every two weeks. But I don't know if that's an educated guess or a definite fact. They would put me through these tests in order to test my improved abilities. I don't necessarily understand any of them myself, or what they are trying to achieve with me, but I just feel jacked up all together. And I would have severe symptoms too, and I'm not sure if that's from the lack of medicine in my system or because of the medicine in my system."

Chris looked down at everything and processing all of the information he just heard. He picked up the envelope and pulled out the papers that were in it. There was a lot to process. It was a detailed report on everything that probably happened to him so far. There were pictures of him and even drawings. The only problem was that it was in a different language. "You were able to understand this?"

"No, the pictures explain everything to me."

"I don't even think I know this language…"

"Neither do I. It doesn't look familiar at all."

Chris looked up at Piers who was now leaning back against the headboard of the bed. He looked tired and mainly calm. Then he finally noticed that he was shirtless. Chris looked over at his right arm. "…So that's the new arm they gave you."

Piers looked down at it. He balled his right hand into a fist. "…Yeah, it is. I heard that it was integrated with my heart and my nervous system. That's the most I was able to comprehend from them."

Besides the healing scars and stitches on his chest, Piers looked completely normal. "Does it bother you now?"

"I experience chest pains from time to time…" Piers looked away at the closed blind window. The room was dark, except for the area where the small lamp was illuminating.

"How are you feeling?"

"Does it matter? …You should call Jill, she might be in danger."

Chris jumped at the realization and pulled out his phone. He opened his wife's contact and pushed the send button. The phone rang three times before she picked up. "Chris? Are you alright?" Chris could hear the worry and panic in her voice.

"Jill, what's wrong? Did something happened?"

"Did something happened?! The house was destroyed! The neighbors called and told me that someone broke into our house and ransacked through the entire place. I came home immediately after finding out. The police are here. I don't understand why would someone do this? Where are you?"

Chris looked over at Piers momentarily. "I-I went out for a bit and am on my way back home. Stay there and don't move. I'm a little ways out, but I'll be there shortly."

"Okay… I'll wait here. Be safe alright?"

"I will."

"Bye." Chris ended the call with Jill and looked back up to Piers.

Piers sighed and placed everything back into his bag. "Well, I guess we won't see each other from this point on."

Chris swallowed and thought for a moment. "Come with me."

Piers' gave him a bewildered look and said, "Are you crazy? I'm not going back there. The longer I stick around, the more chance of you getting hurt. Forget about me. Go back to your wife."

"Piers, you can start your life over."

"What life is there to start over when I'm dead?"

"Stop it! Stop being so negative and just… just look at the positive here. Yes, there are people after you, but you can't run for the rest of your life."

"No, but I can run far enough where they won't find me ever again. Being here and being with you won't accomplish any of that unless you're willing to do the same for me. I'm not dead. So relax and pretend I don't exist anymore. That's the only smart thing to do."

"I absolutely refuse to believe in that."

"Theres no other option. I'm not the same Piers who you use to know. I'm not your partner anymore. We don't have to look out for each other anymore."

"… I'm still worried about you."

Piers glared at Chris. "Get over it." Piers got up and swiftly put his bag on his back and secured the straps tightly. "Go back home and act like I don't exist. I'll be fine. Live your happy life. It's what you deserve." Piers started to walk out of the room.

Chris got up and grabbed Piers wrist. "Is that it? Just get over it?" Chris walked around and stood in front of him. "How hard is it to believe that I care about you? You act like I we never worked together."

Piers looked away from Chris and explained, "Just because we work together doesn't mean we have to care for each other."

Chris looked at the man in front of him and finally realized just how broken he was. There was a lot going through his head, and Chris wasn't too sure to the problems begins. Piers was shutting down and building up a wall. A wall that made Chris feel… helpless. Chris felt…heartbroken, realizing just how much pain Piers much be feeling right now. No family…no friends…. Chris turned Piers head in order to face him. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I really do care about you Piers. If you want to leave… then go. But, I don't want you going out there alone. I don't want you to feel like you're alone." Chris placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I want to be here to support you Piers whether it means putting myself in danger or not."

Piers heart fluttered at Chris' sincerity. He didn't want to leave his ex-captain behind, but dammit… He didn't want to be the reason why he would get hurt. Piers breath hitched at the contact Chris made with his shoulder….and his heart beat faster at the reassuring squeeze. He wanted to believe and not run away, but Piers knew it was the right thing to do. He knew that by staying he would be putting him and his family in danger. Piers felt light headed all of a sudden and closed his eyes.

Chris noticed Piers growing pale and about to pass out. Without realizing it, Chris called out his name and held him up, "Piers!"

Piers opened his eyes immediately and looked around like he was lost. "What happened?"

"It looked like you were about to pass out."

"Oh, that's right, I was leaving. Thanks for your concern but I have to go." Piers started to walk around Chris, but Chris held him back.

"Woah there buddy. After what just happened, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Piers sighed heavily. "Let me go Chris."

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask that."

"I said I'm not hungry. Can you let me go and leave me the hell alone? I'm not interested and want to be left alone."

"You're coming back with me."

Piers was starting to feel irritated with this argument. Piers tried pushing Chris off of him, but Chris picked him up in a heartbeat and Piers yelped at the sudden movement. "Let go of me!"

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not. Now you don't have a choice." Chris opened the door to the hotel room and was met with a spring cool breeze."

"So instead of respecting my wishes you decide to kidnap me?"

"No, Piers. I'm not kidnapping you."

"Then what the hell do you call this?!"

"Trying to prevent you from killing yourself slowly."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Honestly no. I think you're mentally and physically incapable of taking care of yourself right now."

_The nerve of this guy. _"Fuck you!"

"Being an ass won't convince me otherwise Piers. Dammit!" Chris looked around in the parking lot realizing that he left his car back at the cemetery.

Piers rolled his eyes. "Looks who's incapable of taking care of themselves now?"

"Are you ever going to shut up?"

Piers sighed. "Put me down."

"No."

"I promise I won't run away! I'll even get us a car…"

Chris looked around to see if anyone was outside with them. Once he verified this, he put Piers down. "How are you going to do that?"

Piers pulled out a knife from his pocket and walked over to a volkswagon. First he tried to the locks.

Chris looked at Piers confusedly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us a car." Once he realized the doors wouldn't open, he pulled out a bobby pin to unlock the door.

"But… you're stealing a car."

"No shit Sherlock." Once he was able to unlock the door he got in, in order to hot wire the car. "Are you coming, or are you going to stand out there all day getting your panties in a bunch?" The car finally started and Piers closed the door.

Chris growled and got into the passenger side of the volks wagon. Piers smiled and looked over at him, "Glad you can join me captain."

Chris shook his head and closed the passenger side closed. "Just take me home so we can figure out what the hell is going on."

"Whatever." Piers backed out of the parking space and started to drive back to Chris' house.

So, heres another chapter! Lol. Read and review. Hope you enjoyed lol. . Starting this chapter was hard, but ending it was pretty fun. Can't wait to start writing the next.


End file.
